Glycoalkaloids are a group of compounds derived from plants and also referred to as steroidal alkaloids. The structure of glycoalkaloids contains an isoprenoid having a chain with 27 carbon atoms and a nitrogen atom, and it has been reported that 422 species of Solanum plants contain glycoalkaloids (Chapter 7.8 of Non-patent Literature 1). As to a plant other than those belonging to the genus Solanum in the family Solanaceae, some plants belonging to the family Liliaceae are also known to contain glycoalkaloids. Among glycoalkaloids, important ones are chaconine and solanine from potatoes (Solanum tuberosum), and tomatine from tomatoes (Solanum lycopersicum)., which belong to the genus Solanum in the family Solanaceae.
Potato is the fourth most produced crop in the world following corn, rice, and wheat. However, it is a well-known fact that toxic chaconine and solanine are contained in the buds coming out of the tubers or the aerial parts of the plants. Symptoms of poisoning such as abdominal pain, dizziness, and mild disturbance of consciousness are caused by chaconine or solanine. Chaconine and solanine are easily accumulated in tubers when the tubers are damaged or exposed to solar light, and thus there is a risk of poisoning accident caused by improper management of tubers.
These poisoning accidents frequently happen, and recently, a glycoalkaloid poisoning accident occurred at an elementary school in Nara City, Japan on Jul. 16, 2009 (reported by Asahi.com). Potatoes are usually safe foods because they are managed such that the content of glycoalkaloid is maintained at 20 mg/100 g or less by storing potato tubers in a dark place etc. However, in consideration of the risk of such a poisoning accident described above, reducing glycoalkaloids in potato is a matter of concern to all of the persons who deal with potatoes such as the breeding, production, storage, transportation, sale, and purchase of potatoes, but has not been achieved to date. The reasons are as follows. A wild potato species with no glycoalkaloids has not been found, the biosynthetic pathway of glycoalkaloids has remained unconfirmed (FIGS. 7.24A and 7.24B of Non-patent Literature 1, and Non-patent Literature 2), and the identification of genes involved in the biosynthetic pathway has not been proceeded.
Glycoalkaloids exhibit toxicity such as cholinesterase inhibitory activity or membrane disruption effect, but in addition to this, it is known that glycoalkaloids exhibit medicinal effects such as anti-cancer activity, a liver protective effect, an antispasmodic effect, an immune system promoting effect, an antifungal effect, an antiprotozoal effect, and shellfish killing agent activity (Non-patent Literature 1). It has also been reported that esculeoside A, which is a metabolite of glycoalkaloids in tomato, exhibits various physiological effects (Non-patent Literature 3). However, research and development on suppressing the metabolites or efficient production thereof have hardly proceeded since the biosynthetic pathway thereof is not known.
Several enzyme genes catalyzing the transglycosylation process following the aglycone biosynthesis process have been reported (Non-patent Literature 4 to Non-patent Literature 6). However, in Non-patent Literature 4, the gene of UDP-galactosyltransferase, which mediates the conversion of solanidine, which is aglycone, to γ solanine, and a strain in which the gene is suppressed have been reported, but the production of chaconine has not been suppressed at all (FIG. 2 of Non-patent Literature 4). In Non-patent Literature 4, the gene of UDP-glucosyltransferase, which mediates the conversion of solanidine to γ chaconine, and a strain in which the gene is suppressed have been reported, but the production of both chaconine and solanine is hardly suppressed (FIG. 5 of Non-patent Literature 5). In Non-patent Literature 6, the gene of rhamnosyl transferase, which mediates the conversion of β chaconine to α chaconine and β solanine to a solanine, has been reported, but the β-form and γ-form are increased by the suppression of the gene, although the α-form is decreased. As seen from these, by the suppression of the transglycosylation process, the molecular species of glycoalkaloids can be changed but it is very difficult to control the total amount of glycoalkaloids. Recently, an enzyme gene, which catalyzes the oxidative pathway involved in the biosynthetic pathway of glycoalkaloids, has been reported (Patent Literature 1). However, the specific enzyme reaction has remained unclear.
There is a report of an attempt to decrease glycoalkaloids by overexpressing biosynthetic genes of plant sterols or plant hormones (Non-patent Literature 7). However, the amount of glycoalkaloids can only be reduced to about a half at most, and thus an effective means has not been provided in modifying the pathway (FIG. 5 of Non-patent Literature 7).